Maybe It's Fate
by Jamber111
Summary: Things are meant to happen for a reason. Eddie/Amber fic, Read and Review, Future fic. A pairing that I think would be cute... One-Shot! PM me if you want me to write a one or two shot dedicated to you. You pick the plot, and characters (:


Hey guys. So, I'm really sorry I haven't been on in forever. My laptop is still broken, so I have to write on computers that aren't mine. I have still been writing in my notebooks, but haven't been able to post any of those stories. Plus, this morning I was going to put one of my really good ones up but I can't find the spiral it was in. I will keep looking though, I want to share it with you guys (:

That's the reason why if anybody was wondering. Since I haven't been on, I'm putting this story up.

Love you guys, and hopefully you understand (: Btw- I wanted to try a new pairing, so hopefully you like it. It's Eddie/Amber. Future fic. Obviously I don't own HOA… or anything for that matter.

Amber's nerves got the best of her, just as her plane was about to land. She went to grip the arm rest, but it wasn't long until her feet touched Texas ground.

The reason she was her, was to visit her best friend. Nina. She couldn't wait to see her. Even though they managed to keep their friendship, they still hadn't seen each other in a while.

They did talk on the phone just about every night though. Supposedly, Eddie, Jerome and Mick would all be there. And without a doubt, Fabian would to.

On the phone, Nina had called this a reunion, but with college schedules being so tight, many of the others couldn't make it.

The rest of their friends were all in different parts of the U.K. chasing their dreams. Amber knew Fabian was studying to be a doctor.

Nina was going to graduate with a degree in teaching, as it was always a dream of hers. Eddie was already a director; he himself had graduated a few months back.

Mick hadn't had to go to college, because he had been picked to play on one of England's top football teams. And Jerome, graduated, and is an actor.

Amber was also able to be down, because she graduated back last March. Her dreams were fulfilled, and she left college with her diploma for fashion design.

Her dreams were put on hold, when she got an amazing offer. That offer was from a huge modeling agency that was worldwide.

She thought it had been a normal day in London; Amber was walking from store to store, trying to find some new clothes for this trip that was planned for a couple months ahead.

She was leaving a boutique in downtown, when she was stopped by a tall, blonde woman. The woman was her a warm smile, and introduced herself as Madeline.

They sat down and talked about possibilities. At the end of their discussion, Madeline gave her a card, and offered her a job as a model.

That's the reason why she hasn't opened her store yet. She already started work, and when she posed in front of the camera, and strutted the runway for the first time, she fell in love. End of story.

Amber found her luggage, and made her way to a chair. Amber felt a pair of arms engulf her, which made her jump.

She quickly recovered when she noticed it was Nina. She threw her arms around her friend. "I missed you so much!" Amber admits, as they pull away from the hug. "You look great!"

"I look great? Look at you, my best friend is a model!" the brunette giggled. "Anyways, let's get going! There is four boys at my house that really want to see you!"

10 minutes later, Nina pulled into a short gravel driveway, and before Amber knew it, they were at the Rutter's house. Just as Amber was about to get out, an arm stopped her.

"I need to tell you something before we go inside." Nina smiled, and continued, "I'm pregnant."

Amber's face lit up, and she pulled Nina in for another hug. "Congrats!" Nina and Fabian had been married for a year now, even though they were all only 21.

"And, I want you to be here when its born." Nina added, "And I want you to be the godmother."

Amber nods, "Of course! This is such an honor, thank you." She wiped a tear from her eye, before they make their way to the house.

They set all the luggage down, and Nina leads Amber to where all the guys are at.

Nina cleared her throat, and they look up from their conversation. "Ambs." They all say.

"Hey boys," she smiles, and gives all of them a hug. When she gets to Fabian, she mouths congrats, and he gives her a smile, knowing what she means.

"So Ambs, how is life?" Eddie asks, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

She laughs, "It's wonderful, Eddie." He gives her a small nod.

"Want to go for a walk?" Eddie asks, and she nods. Once they are outside, they start down the grvel driveway.

"You know, I really missed you." Amber finally speaks up, breaking the silence.

He looks at her in surprise, "You did?" She nods again. "I missed you too."

"Why didn't we ever really become that great of friends back in high school?" She wonders out loud, and he shrugs, wondering the same thing.

"So anyways, I heard you and Patricia broke up." His smile fades, but he just simply nods.

"Yep, and she says that this time it's for good." They continue down the path. Amber really didn't remember it being this long.

"You and Alfie broke up too, right?" Eddie looks toward her for some kind of response.

"Yes, he is dating Piper now, and I thing were both much happier. That relationship just was not working."

There was more silence. The only noise was the gravel under their shoes, and the occasional bird chirping.

"Well, I don't know why anybody would want to break up with you. You are gorgeous." She shakes her head, and looks at the ground. "No seriously Amber. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I had the biggest crush on you in high school."

He instantly regretted saying that, especially because the look on Amber's face was pure disbelief. "You did?" she asks.

"Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't?" He rubs the back of his neck, and she lets out a giggle.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He shrugs again. "I so would have dated you." He stopped walking, and she turned to face him.

"You would have?" She nods, and stares at her shoes.

"You didn't see the way I looked at you?" She smirks.

"Unbelievable." He mutters to himself. "What about now?"

She gives him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," he paused. "Would you go out with me now?"

She blushed, but didn't try to hide it. "Yes, I would."

"Okay then, will you go out with me?" she nods, and he pulls her in for a hug.

"How is this going to work? I live in London, and you live here." She sighed into is shoulder.

"We won't have to worry about that," she got another look of confusion, but didn't press on. She knew he was going to tell her. "I'm moving to London for a film I'm directing!"

A smile grew on her face, and he pulled her in for another quick hug.

When they broke apart, he spoke. "Come on hot stuff, we better get inside. I think Nina's watching us from the kitchen window."

"Then we better give her a show." Before Eddie could question, she stood on her tippy toes, and lightly pressed her lips to his.

When they broke apart, she took his hand, and pulled him toward the door. They didn't even see Nina in the window anymore.

Epilogue-

After two years, a lot happened. Nina gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Gabriele Amber Rutter. And most of the other fellow Anubis students were either married, or engaged.

Everyone had their perfect fairytale ending… well mostly everyone. July 29th was Amber and Eddie's two year anniversary.

Eddie picked Amber up at 7:00, for their special date. He knew it had to be perfect, and that's exactly how it would turn out. He drove to a park 15 minutes away, with a blindfolded Amber in the passenger seat.

"C'mon, let me take this off! It makes it feel like your kidnapping me!" Eddie let out a fit of laughter, but managed to keep his eyes on where he was driving.

"Baby, we'll be there in 2 minutes, I swear! Just leave it on." She did as she was told.

Through all of her protests, he still hadn't told her where they were going.

When the car finally stopped, he took her hand, and guided her to where their table was. "Okay, take it off now."

She slipped it over her head, and gasped when her eyes met the scenery. It was a picnic table, decorated with rose petals. There were shining candles on the table, as well. And, there were lights hanging in the trees surrounding it. Amber noticed that there were rose petals on the ground, too.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much Eddie. You didn't have to do all this." He placed his finger in front of her lips to quiet her.

"I wanted to do this. I wanted to show you how much I love you."

After they ate, Eddie told her he wanted to go for a walk. He took her hand, and led her to a private beach that was down a little path.

Amber smiled when she realized where they were. This was where their first official date was.

Eddie laid a blanket out, and they both climbed on it. "You know I really love you, right?" he asked, a she settled down, laying her head on his lap.

"Yes, of course I know that, and I love you too." He smiled, and placed a kiss on her temple.

For a moment all they could here was the waves crashing against the rocks. "Then can I tell, well not tell. Can I ask you something?" She looks him in the eyes, and nods.

"Well, I want you to believe me when I say you are the most beautiful girl ever. I'm glad we started dating 2 years ago, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There is no moment in my day when I stop thinking about you. You're my love," He wiped a tear from her eye with the pad of his thumb. "Someday I want to have adorable little babies with you, and I want to grow old together. So will you marry me?"

He got down on one knee, and pulled a little black velvet box from his pocket. Eddie opened it to reveal a big, square, gleaming diamond.

With shaking hands, she softy touched her hand to his cheek, and answered, "Yes."

Guys, it's over! I hoped you liked it, and pleaseeeeee review! Check out my Polyvore, there is no sets from this story, but I made some that don't go along with any of my stories that I think are pretty good! Here is a link to my profile! I changed my username!

Thanks so much for all the encouragement to keep writing! PM me requests for stories, I would LOVE to write a one or two shot dedicated to you guys. Remember, that I love you all.

The people who read and review my stories have a special little place in my heart! And, if you write stories of your own, or you want to, follow your dreams! No one is ever stopping you, and if you want, PM me and tell me to read your stories!

If you want me to update any of my other stories, tell me which ones! Or you could just PM me to say hey (: LO-LO-LO-LOVE you guys!


End file.
